


Alt er lOve

by adiejiawoprprpr



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha Isak, Alpha Sonja, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Even
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiejiawoprprpr/pseuds/adiejiawoprprpr
Summary: 谢谢kudos<333久等了，卡文卡得好痛苦ABO的世界好难撸呐(๑•́ωก̀๑)Isak的A体有参考塔塔那部师生恋电影，但并不是那个角色（事实上我想看那部电影的同人……）





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

  
Even是个Omega，他打了抑制剂，还绑了人工智能作为自己的标记者。虽然这让他能够跨出O圈接触新事物，但他依然要受自身是O的折磨。

要怪O性天生与大众价值观有那么点儿冲突，比如发情，他们自己并不能处理，而生育，一生就是生产地狱。他们拥有非常发达的女性结构，可要过得像样点儿，几乎都得把它们抑制了，这在已经不认为女比男弱的社会里让人感到不舒服。而且他们还会为爱所困，变得脆弱、敏感、狂躁、抑郁，甚至有自杀或者带对方殉情的念头，对方得非常、非常、非常强大和耐心。

现代人跟O们结合，往往抱着一股英雄情结，认为自己可以拯救这些美丽的、楚楚可怜的生物，或者是觉得自己可以效仿那些旷世神A，成就童话般的爱情，可他们往往要失望，然后世人更高唱“O无可救药”。

“但是你们可以享受性不是吗？用你们剩下的那半边？”P-Chris说，带着花花公子的笑容。

“好像是的，”Even陷在沙发里挑了挑眉，“如果我也加入‘入侵者’，我真是有天大的优势。”

“所以为什么不呢？”

“可能因为你们的创始人已经在恋爱了。”

“哈哈哈！”

William，尼森大学有名的浪子，“入侵者”这名字就是因为他当初想让勾搭的对象都怀孕而产生的，想不到一转眼竟然高举起了真爱大旗。

两个Beta，真可爱。Even想。随后苦闷的抿了一口啤酒。

  
Even觉得天旋地转，因为他在这段时间里吸了不少A烟。这是种对信息素有调制作用的药草，又香又醇的，能够让人像呼麻一样快活。会吸的人，吸了之后还会散发出好闻的香气。

就是他吸得有点太多了，而他又不愿让他的标记者把含量抽掉一点。他任它们在自己的体内发散，把他的信息素制过一番又挥发出来，从他的发根，从他的毛孔。他现在就像个A似的连汗里都是信息素的味儿。

“老兄，你知不知道你相当于裸体了！”有个人给他扔了件毯子，从头上一股脑儿的盖住了他。

这个男性好像非常年轻，声音有点奶，有点沙哑。他给的隔离毯子非常柔软，上面喷洒的掩盖剂透着薰衣草的香气。

“你不喜欢O的裸体？”Even拉动毯子，让自己的上半身都盖住了，但下半身全露在外面。他在毯子下面大大的偷笑。

“FUCK。”对方腔调很可爱的骂了一声。

Even发出明朗的笑声。他把脚蜷了起来，整个人都蜷到了毯子里，“你是Chris的朋友？”

“学弟。”

对方似乎在他手边的单人沙发上坐了下来。

“让我猜猜，难道就是今晚开派对的那个？”

“不是我开，我只是借了他们地方。”

“噢，房子不错。”Even一进门就特别喜欢了，它是漂亮的复式楼，上下两层，二楼还有个天台。

“谢谢。”

“我真的超爱这个沙发，”Even又在沙发上扭了扭，像只蚕宝宝似的朝对方靠近，“还有这间香茄室，在这吸A烟真是太棒了。”

“我看得出来。”

“还有这条毯子。”他又说，听到对方轻轻的笑。

他们交换了姓名，又互相问了专业。Isak无疑是个标准的A，修了三门专业，有时上课都要上到凌晨五点，然后歇两个小时接着上。

“做你的女朋友要怎么办？陪你上课吗？”

“当然，多掌握一门知识多好。”

“真的？我觉得她会除了盯着你外什么也不做，铃声一响就把你拉向厕所。”

“靠……”

他们打趣着，笑着，Even裹在毯子里想象着对方的模样。他应该又奶又酷，有一副天使的长相，他的体格应该还没有完全脱离少年，可能很高，但肩膀和胳膊还是单薄的。

他应该穿着有兜帽的外套，帽子拉上，但拉链完全敞开，他的上衣要么是低领的，要么是扣子一个都没扣，他的锁骨和肌肤大片的露在外面。

“你有bins吗？”Even说，并在毯子下摸出了手机。

“谁会没有呢？”对方笑，“i-sa-k-ya-ki。”

Even立刻在平台上搜索了起来，然后顺利找到了对方的帐号。

Woops，全中。

 

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

 

evenbn：

嗨，Isak，我是Even。  
原谅我先前有急事得先走。

认识你很高兴。

 

Even坐在自家的床上，考虑再三还是给Isak发了条消息。号码他并不知道，所以他注册了bins，关注并给对方发了条陌生人消息。

他不知道对方能不能看到陌生人消息。

 

「isakyaki关注了您」

「isakyaki给您发来1条消息」

「isakyaki给您发来2条消息」

「isakyaki给您发来3条消息」

 

isakyaki：  
嘿

isakyaki：  
我也很高兴认识你

isakyaki：  
希望你下次没有急事

 

Even露出微笑，同时也微微的脸红了。他走得太突然了，因为他的舌根已经开始分泌香甜的津液，他的眼睛也变得更加润泽。接着呆在那儿，他难保不会像发情的O遇到一个A那样，拉他做个昏天暗地。可是他不想让对方认为这只是O在发情，尤其是他之前还信息素乱泄、搞得跟“裸奔”似的。

 

evenbn：  
派对结束了吗？

isakyaki：  
结束了，正在打扫战场

evenbn：  
你吗？

isakyaki：  
没错，我家的仿生人醉死了

evenbn：  
:O  
真希望我在那儿

isakyaki：  
:）

*

Even用电脑慢慢翻着Isak的主页，上面有不少Isak的日常。他发现对方前两年更软萌，头发更长，更卷，奶音也更重。

尤其有一个短视频，对方和两个Beta朋友在岸边唱歌。只见年少的A男坐在那儿，哼哼哼哼的唱着，一到忘词就咕噜过去，小手还慌张的搓了搓，下面的红心都点爆了。

evenbn：  
原来你是名人

isakyaki秒回：  
我不是，A是

evenbn：  
haha  
他们把你搬到A站去了？

isakyaki：  
不过现在好多了，他们已经去关注其他的小A了

evenbn：  
哦？你已经是老A了？

isakyaki：  
没错，现在谁多看我一眼就要怀孕

evenbn：  
:O

evenbn：  
我想起来了，Chris之前似乎发布过一首歌，难道就是你唱的？

Isak的对话框沉默了。Even忍不住为对方可能有的表情而频频咧嘴。

isakyaki：  
靠，那是我跟他做了个交易

isakyaki：  
歌词不代表本人

过了会儿Isak申辩。

Even已经把那首歌※找了出来，让它在自己的电脑上狂奔：

“彻夜醉酒／倒满所有酒杯／让我们一起光着身子躲在草丛里”

“这有什么错／当我们在拥挤的信息素趴体上亲热时／今晚只有一个主题／就是要在我们从记忆里把你清除之前／占有你双腿之间的位置／就像发了张BSNAPCHAT STORY”

evenbn：

“你无处可躲／我们是腺体成熟的ABO动物／会让你的双唇变得咸湿／我们是宇宙最强的信息素集合体／我们是PENETRATORS／干翻所有恨我们的家伙／你要是害怕来点红／还是换个派对吧”

evenbn：  
真的不是本人意志？

isakyaki：  
靠靠靠，你在听？

isakyaki：  
当然不是！这是Chris写的！

然而Isak那自由奔放的小奶音在Even的电脑上高歌：

“宝贝这可是春日幻想／三十几条裤子正迫不及待等着被脱掉／入侵者们给你点颜射瞧瞧／天气预报说会来洪水／还会下一场精液雨！”

“WE ARE THE PENETRATORS”  
“WE ARE THE PENETRATORS”  
“WE ARE THE PENETRATORS”

“在发情期你可以为所欲为”  
“WE ARE THE PENETRATORS”  
“我们会在你体内放肆发疯”  
“WE ARE THE PENETRATORS”

evenbn：  
噢，入侵者

isakyaki：  
我不是！

evenbn：  
原来还有rap

“我们从总爱评头论足的妈妈那里收到了无数的批判／用红酒和烈酒镇静一下／这是改不了的坏习惯／爸爸心想‘该死的花花公子’‘AO发出的信号真让我害怕’／不过他还是会在用小dick上妈妈的时候幻想着我们这群朋友！”

isakyaki：  
靠！

isakyaki：  
好吧，这段是我写的，因为它是rap

Isak的辩解似乎显得苍白无力。

“发情有罪／全是扯淡／还是为你自己找个新的借口吧／批判者全是伪君子！”

Even非常大声的笑了出来。

evenbn：  
所以你会rap？

isakyaki：  
我会rap？告诉你我是RAP大师！

A男开始展开还击。

isakyaki：  
下回我给你来段FREESTYLE！

evenbn：  
好啊，我的口技也不错呢  
我是说，B-Box

isakyaki：  
这可不像是从我家里跑掉的人会说的话！

evenbn：  
因为我已经知道你不是小A了:p

isakyaki：  
我靠！

Isak没再吭声了，Even再次发出非常愉快的笑声。

tbc

 

※歌词改编自Chris ins发布的那首《THE PENETRATORS》，整首都是塔塔唱的，哈哈哈


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

-05:34-

sonja：你开bins了？

sonja：加我

「您的联系人sonja关注了您的bins」

-06:00-

「您关注了sonja_aaa」

evenbn：  
嗨

sonja_aaa：  
嗨，准备把你的帅照上传了吗？

evenbn：  
哈哈  
就是个追星的小号而已，我不打算发我个人的东西

sonja_aaa：  
这也挺好的，有些仇O的人太可恶了，躲在网络背后恶意中伤  
你追了什么星？

evenbn：  
BAZ、NAS 还有其他一些有趣的网红  
你也算呢

sonja_aaa：  
哈哈哈，那我什么时候可以给我的真爱粉丝来个握手会？

evenbn：  
这么快就到操粉了？

sonja_aaa：  
谁让我是你的super A<3

evenbn：  
好吧，下周五

sonja_aaa：  
不见不散<3

*

心情好的时候Even对女友的抵触情绪会少很多，比如她肯定把Isak的主页也视奸了一遍的事，Even选择不去点破。

名义上他们毕竟还是四年前就开始交往的佳偶，双方的家族在考虑什么时候给他俩定个亲。可是Even非常肯定他不会与Sonja结婚，当他真的有足够理由来离开她的时候，他就会离开。

这么说或许有点狡猾，可Omega就是这么狡猾的生物，所以他们也被很多人厌恶。Even为什么不能干脆的跟A女分手呢？因为他的肉体还需要一个A，他的精神也需要一个强大的人类伴侣，一个O总要去捆绑一个A，要不然就去一群Beta中辗转……但是显然B不会有A这么包容。

*

-06:30-

evenbn：  
哈喽

isakyaki：  
嗨

evenbn：  
今天还是周末，你有什么打算吗？

isakyaki：  
没打算，我想可能就在家宅着

evenbn：  
那我们连线打会儿游戏？

isakyaki：  
什么游戏？

evenbn：  
VR

Even带着一抹恶作剧的笑容。他想他大概有点恃宠而骄了，总是让这个比他小一些的A男作出让步。

isakyaki：  
我很想说好，但上回有个女人拉我进系统，害我吐了半天。

A男果然露出对这个领域的畏惧。

evenbn：  
她开车不行

isakyaki：  
靠

evenbn：  
而我是车神。

isakyaki：  
靠！

*

不过Even也并非在吹嘘，如果说当O有什么值得一提的事的话，那就是他从人类变成强化人又变成机械主人了吧。

虽然他只是平民，权限没有到开机甲，或号令众械的地步，平时还有基准测试，以保证他的精神没有超出标记者的掌控，但是，他确实可以非常近距离的接触到另一个世界，感受到那些超常的法则。

-09:00-

“我操，这种翅膀真的可以飞吗？”Isak背着一副茱丽叶翅膀，一脸“我才不信”的表情。他们两人站在一个巨大的喷泉广场上，人来人往，着装奇幻。

“当然可以飞，等你要飞的时候翅膀就会变得很长很大，就像鸡鸡一样方便。”穿着罗密欧铠甲的O男微笑。

“靠。”A男翻了个大白眼，不过看到他的罗密欧如此英俊快乐，他似乎原谅了这个低俗的说法。

“Isak，现在开始助跑！”O男大笑着拉起A男的手就开始狂奔。

他们徒步跑过长长的主干道，跑过一个个站岗的士兵。他们的笑声回荡在空气里。

A男穿着件短摆的白袍，脚上踩着薄薄的草鞋，原本有点担心这样跑不利索，但是他多虑了，他身轻如燕，健步如飞，跑得甚至比他平时在体育课上还轻松，草鞋柔软的贴着他的脚。他忍不住发出兴奋的喊叫，跟在O男的身后狂欢。

但是还没跑出城，O男就说他跑不动了。

“什么？才跑这么点路！”他笑着吼对方，“快跑！”

“噢，不行了，”O男不为所动，抬抬眉说，“你要知道我这件的负重是30。”

A男被他笑出了眼泪。

“我们开车去吧。”O男又说，一抬手，一团晶晶亮的东西就被他抛了出去，然后他好整以暇的，鼓励般的看着A男，看他为了稍后猛然从里面咆哮而出的银龙而惊得大叫。

“哈哈哈，你好逊。”

“我以为是马车！混蛋！”

后来O男架着龙，A男抓着他的铠甲，两人高高的飞到了天上。A男双眸发亮的俯瞰着奇幻又雄伟的城池，浩瀚无垠的大地。他的脸颊兴奋的发红。

“新世界的感觉怎么样？”

“酷毙了！比隔着屏幕看的爽100倍！”

他们飞过了一群奇异的生物，飞到了更远的怪石林。

“不过摔下去也会死人的就是了，你要抓稳噢。”

“死了会怎么样？”

“我不知道，我只试过在副本里被怪打死或者是PK死。那种真实度都不高的。”

“现在也不高啊。我是说如果是真实的世界我们起码不会这么平稳，还有说话也没有这么轻松。风会大得让我们嘴都张不开的。”

“所以你要试试吗？从这里摔下去？”

“什么？我才不要！”

“哈哈哈！”O男笑着拉过A男的手，环到了自己的腰上，一只手从上面压好了。

A男微微的脸红了。

“你不是要给我一个freestyle吗？现在就开始吧！”O男的声音快乐的扬了起来。

“什么？在这？靠，那你要打b-box吗？”

“口技要面对面的时候才好施展。”

“滚啦！”

“哈哈哈！那我们唱NAS的歌吧！”

“NAS？”

“什么？你不知道NAS？”

“NAS？NAS？我知道！只是他们的歌我没唱过！”

“你下次真的要去听听，他的歌很不错呢！”

“NAS吗，NAS……”

“NAS！”O男大声的逗他，富有磁性的嗓音RAP道，“‘人只有一条命，一条心，因此王只能有一位’！※”

A男被感染着笑了起来，轻轻嘘了他一声。

“我唱的不对吗？嗯？”O男佯装抗议的往他身上倒，A男微微害羞的抱紧了他。O男慵懒又快乐的倚在A男的怀里：

“‘你知道我的风格，强大到连军队也无力反驳’。”

 

tbc

※歌词摘自NAS的《The Message》，即“我从不睡觉，因为睡眠是死亡的表亲”那首。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

最终Isak在游戏时间2小时21分后平安退出系统，没有晕3D，他对此很满意，而Even也为此感到自豪。

一般来说，A男A女的系统权限很低——或许因为他们不适应系统这些超级标记者，或许因为系统这些超级标记者在排斥他们——他们只能通过B或者O做为中介，来登陆那个世界，并且通常是要请职业的联机员才行。即使是这样，他们也经常泛恶心、头晕、眼部不适，甚至呕吐、昏迷，让他们基本不愿再尝试碰触VR※。

isakyaki：  
嘿，你真的超牛  
你是有专门练过吗？

evenbn：  
算是吧。我以前经常带我朋友玩

isakyaki：  
做你的朋友真幸福

evenbn：  
不过这对我是个要求，因为我要保持高浓度的信息素，还要在两个端口间做交换，所以我也很长时间没带人了

isakyaki：  
哇哦，那你还是很稳

evenbn：  
:） 看来你是服了我这车神的名号？

isakyaki：  
那可不一定，有可能只是车好

evenbn：  
:O

evenbn：  
你想说我是擎天柱※吗？

isakyaki：  
滚啦！

evenbn：  
:p

*

Isak之后去进行他的午餐并且暂时远离电子设备，虽然他没有晕眩，但也有可能是反应滞后，他需要好好休息一下来防止这种情况。

Even切回游戏，笑容又不自觉的扩大，他正站在他们的农场※里，面前就是他们的木头小屋，稍早时候在这发生的一幕幕又回到了他的脑海。

鉴于Isak是个会晕3D的A男，而他是个“柔弱”的O——他这么跟对方说的时候后者很大声的嘘他，笑得不能自已——所以他还是坚定的告诉对方他们要多一些模拟经营，少一些冒险打怪。

“那你的龙呢？我们买的那么多装备呢？”Isak故意大叫。

“它们可大有用处，比如我们每天都可以来一次龙背上的旅行，”他看到Isak给了他一个可爱的白眼，他大大的朝他咧嘴，“还有我们可以去后山探险。”

“你说真的，柔弱的小O？”Isak揶揄的看着他。

“当然，这里又没有信息素，我不会一不小心就滚到你的身上然后要你英雄救美的。”他大胆迎视他的目光，让这个A男又一次败在了他的调情之下。

但是他们也没有正儿八经的养殖那些家禽和牲口。动物的粪便让他们有点棘手，要知道人类已经八百年不用这种原始的方式排泄了，相关的器官早变成了发情器官，连厕所也叫做排毒室、卫生室、发情所……人们只有机体处于非正常的情况下，才会退回原始的生理反应，而日常排泄，无非是排一些汗液、油脂、污垢、死皮等等，偶尔呕吐，那都是非常严重的了。

再说ABO后对气味较为敏感，哪怕VR世界的动物做了萌化处理，是用系统提示来显示动物的状态，并不让玩家真的闻到，有的人也还是介意。

“那你为什么还养？”当他准备每样还是买了1~2只时，Isak真实的嫌弃了。

“你不喜欢吃吗？牛奶、煎蛋、奶酪、炸鸡……”他说到Isak又忍不住笑了起来。

“好好好，那我负责帮你洗澡。”Isak作出一副大度的表情。

“是现实里的吗？”他作出一副惊喜的表情。

“VR里！”

“真可惜。”

“现实里你可以洗干净来找我~”

“哈哈哈哈！”

他们又一起大笑出来。

Even真的很喜欢跟对方在一起，让他轻松自在，让他很顺畅的呼吸。他们是O和A，却又没有O和A的界限。

其实社会进行到这一步本该如此，可是人们又会问O凭什么？凭什么，和人类楷模、全族脊梁、历史的创造者一个待遇？凭什么，凌驾于那么多Beta成为了A的固定伴侣？凭什么，以爱为名却只会行苟且之事？凭什么，强制结合还沾沾自喜？

爱是相互的，感情是平等的，因而O的幸福是不被允许的。人们可以原谅O为了生存而捆绑一个A，甚至愿意许愿他们真心相爱过一段，但是他们一定要分开的，A一定要受不了O，或者O一定要越来越堕落，这才是世界和平的基础。

不过Even暂时不必去想这些了。他现在唯一的任务就是“好好穿着衣服”，然后跟他的A一直笑下去。这就够他忙活的了。

*

evenbn：  
哈喽，我把小屋拿去升级了，40小时后就会好

isakyaki：  
噢，我真想上去看看

evenbn：  
我也想，不过你还是乖乖歇够12小时吧

isakyaki：  
:（ 那你呢？

Even在脑内亲了亲Isak不开心的小嘴，回复道：

evenbn：  
我会在里面睡觉

Isak似乎有点惊讶。

isakyaki：  
你经常睡觉吗？

evenbn：  
在现实里不，但是在游戏里你不睡觉第二天体力就会不支

isakyaki：  
原来我们还是宝宝呢

evenbn：  
没错，我们是没有信息素的宝宝  
我们还没出生~~

isakyaki：  
lol

Even看到Isak的笑脸心情更加放松。

isakyaki：  
宝宝不能一个人睡，晚上你再拉我一下？

Even有点犹豫，因为他不知道Isak的身体能不能承受。

isakyaki：  
我们就睡觉，应该不会晕的

Even还是无法给出回复。他觉得自己一开口就会答应的。

isakyaki：  
那我去找你吧

evenbn：  
什么？

isakyaki：  
你住哪儿？

Isak直接给他扔来了一颗炸弹。

 

tbc

※VR：虚拟现实技术，非常发达的程度，与主神空间可以连通，从而由虚幻走向现实。不过那也是异世界了。

※擎天柱，《变形金刚》里的汽车人老大

※农场，参照《牧场物语》等经营模拟游戏做的一些游戏设定，主要就是种地，养动物，泡村民，买房子，探险之类的元素。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

 

evenbn：  
嘿，O住的地方都不太好靠近

isakyaki：  
要安检是吧？没问题

evenbn：  
你不介意被激回本能吗？

isakyaki：  
介意啊，所以我不会的

evenbn：  
但我住在仿生人的小区，安防恐怕会更严厉一点

isakyaki：  
保安要肛我吗？

evenbn：  
当然不

isakyaki：  
那就OK  
你不知道我家的仿生人是怎么自由进出我的房间的，如果我那么容易就被激怒※，那他早变成八块了

evenbn：  
噢，看来你真的把本能克服得很好

isakyaki：  
不要小看全科6分过的A~

但是，我的本能课不是那么好。Even默默叹了口气。

他自然有料到对方对于睡眠的兴趣：ABO后人们基本不睡觉，因为睡眠会带来一些客观问题，比如，人们清醒的时候可以较充分的防御信息素干扰，可睡着之后就不好说了，尤其像A这种会把标记放出来保护自己的家伙，扒开衣服一定都是香飘飘的；其次，人类和机器人、外星人一个世界，过的都是宇宙时间，哪怕晚上没别的安排，也不会拿来睡觉，睡觉属于一种奢侈的体验；再次，必须睡觉的是未成年人或者病人。  
可是人人潜意识里又都向往睡觉，这是一种本能的趋势，睡着的时候信息素总是又香又甜，精神状态总是安定而愉快，假如可以不考虑现实而美美的睡上一觉，很多人都不会拒绝去睡一个。

但是他没想到Isak会如此迫切。

他还是忙碌了起来，为了Isak将在七个小时后拜访他的家。

他撤掉了家里那些VR景观，并做了个大打扫，洒上了新买的薰衣草味儿的掩盖剂；他的床单换了新的，而衣服只要挂在外面的都拿去洗了。

他洗了个澡，穿得安安分分，兜帽也拉上了，保证他的后颈好好的藏在兜帽里。他的双眼晶莹但不过分湿润，他的舌根柔软但不过分香甜。完美。

他接着发了会儿呆——他还是有点不敢相信，再过几个小时他的家里就会出现Isak。他会在这洗漱，换上他的衣服，跟他滚在一张床上连着一个系统……操。

他把A烟、B霜、O剂、避孕药、润滑液、安全套、标记环、手铐什么的全都检查了一遍，免得真有了情况不够用。虽然联机用的信息素是理性的、标记成分较高的，而且他现在就把标记者唤醒了以保证自己的矜持，但是谁知道他的大脑不会过度亢奋？

说真的，他觉得Isak真是羊入虎口。

*

结果他不得不让自己全是标记者的味儿。因为他太兴奋了，标记者不断不断的中和他放出的信息素，存在感就越来越强。

尽管标记者也是他的一部分，不会让他像真的被永久标记那样对他人失去了魅力，但他的气质还是受到了影响——“他是个TOP”，“大TOP”，谁见到他都会强烈的产生这种印象。

于是他又喷洒了许多掩盖剂，企图削弱这种信号，毕竟这就是世人常常吐槽的“装B”、“假A”，假如有人真的信了他们这种“伪装”的一面，下场往往是伤心流泪。

*

isakyaki：  
呃，我带的东西有点多，你会介意吗？

evenbn：  
当然不，你到哪儿了？

isakyaki：  
我已经下车了，正在朝小区那边走

evenbn：  
我就在门口

Even才打完这句话就陷入深深的惊叹中，Isak，有点可爱的穿行在往来的仿生人中，像一个懵然的迷路的小王子。

他照例戴着外套的兜帽，但兜帽下还加了顶反扣的鸭舌帽，把他的五官展现得更立体分明。他的上衣拉链照旧都打开，但里面搭着一件纯色的白T，白T的领子规规矩矩，纯净的少年气质倾泻而出。

他一手拿着手机，一手拎着个大大的登山包，包和他的外套一样是红白色的，红的部分更多、更鲜艳。他认真对着手机，一脸谨慎的走在人工太阳照耀的街区中，睫毛长长，柔软温和……

Fuck。Even不得不又一次落荒而逃。

isakyaki：  
我到了，你在哪儿？

evenbn：  
站在那就好，等会机器人保安会过去问你话，你跟他说他会告诉你怎么做的

isakyaki：  
OK，你没事吧？

evenbn：  
老实说，不太好

isakyaki：  
怎么了？

evenbn：  
你太可爱了

isakyaki：  
WHAT？

evenbn：  
如果我们见面我肯定会狂亲你的

evenbn：  
你太可爱了

Even只能反复道。他没有发情，或者说他只是一点点发情。他及时采取了回避，他的标记者也在稳定的工作。可是他的感情还在叫嚣，他的内心还在饥渴。他甚至想回去见对方。

但是他不能，如果他的样子被对方看到、对方露出一点点不适，他会崩溃的。

isakyaki：  
所以你现在在哪儿？

evenbn：  
我先上楼了  
对不起，没法陪你过安检

isakyaki：  
没问题，我一个人可以的，不过我还可以呆下去吗？

evenbn：  
我不知道

Even回答，他的内心为此焦灼。他的脑中有无数小人，有一个在告诉他“这当然不可以”，又一个在告诉他“是的，你必须让他回去”。他们要把Even撕裂了。

isakyaki：  
好吧，那我一会儿去找你。

Isak很快回道。

evenbn：  
好

*

他回到了家，摘下墨镜看自己又蓝又润的眼睛。它们显得楚楚动人、怯弱可爱。他的唇瓣已经微微肿了，颜色发红，等待滋润。他的舌根溢着香甜的津液，让他不断的咽口水。

他把标记都放了出来，大量的放了出来，他的甜美和性感中染上了一丝狂气，变得富有侵略性。他的精神获得了片刻安定，大脑喧嚣但至少可以控制，身体饥渴但至少停止泌香。

isakyaki：  
你住在哪栋楼？门牌号多少？

手机又清脆的响了一声。

evenbn：  
A2#1201

evenbn：  
直接上来吧，电梯没锁

 

tbc

 

※A有领地意识，无论安检还是其他类似入侵他们隐私的行为都可能触发这种本能，造成A不同程度的失控


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

 

Even的第一次经验是在13岁※时，和一个高年级的女生，对方用假阳具干了他。 那会儿男孩都是先开苞，再用鸡儿，除非哪个人认为自己是O，得防着被操出O性。至于女孩儿们，因为基本不会是O，默认都是上位，没有真鸡儿也毫不影响。

尽管人们在信息素觉醒前，第二性征都是封闭的，当时再开苞也碰不到，但大家都信越不怕操的越不会是O，因此Even也很习惯用后面。

“嗨，Sonja，可以打听一下我为什么总被你们女生甩吗？”

有一天，Even坐到他信赖的女班长跟前，问了个令他困扰的问题。他觉得自己作为劳动委员，此刻又没有别人，这么问不算太突兀。

Sonja露出个无语的表情。

“OK，我想是你太攻了，Even，现在这个年纪没有女生喜欢这么强势的男友。”Sonja说。

“我吗？”Even不太认同，他可是让人家入侵的呢。

“也许你让她们觉得是你在骑她们？”

“我是骑着，我喜欢这个体位。”

“噢，但你要知道很多女攻也是骑着男生的。”Sonja给他一个“你懂的”的眼神。

“噢。”他似乎懂了。

“所以，找那种可以接受攻的女孩儿，或者是干脆找男孩儿。”Sonja耸耸肩。

“哈哈，我喜欢女孩儿，”他漾出一个大大的笑容，十分天真烂漫，阳光美貌，“不过谢谢你了，我知道接下来该怎么做了。”

“嘿，Even，”Sonja叫住了他，表情有点紧张，“你现在想骑一个女孩儿吗？”

*

那天的后来，他和Sonja什么都没发生。因为他觉得他们只是“同事关系”。他很信任Sonja，这位女班长非常优秀，可以在班委们遇到问题的时候，很快的给大家指出一条明路。但是她也太A了。

“那样会有压力，和一个这么优秀的人相处，”挚友Mikael认同他的做法，“你们不一定会在一起，但是你可能因为她的印象太深，今后无法再和别的女生交往。”

“你是这样想的吗？我就是觉得我和她不适合。”Even笑了笑。

“为什么？你也很帅，而且你在床上很骚。”Mikael故意搔首弄姿了一下。

“Fuck，Mikael，”Even佯怒的扑倒他，两人在地毯上打闹了好一会儿，最后Even才气喘吁吁的坐回原处，咧嘴说，“我不知道，就是种直觉，我和她不太合。”

“噢，看来你也是A。”Mikael爬起来一脸喜色。

“是吗？”

“A讨厌A，在没克服本能的时候就会这样。”

“哈哈，但是我觉得O更讨厌A。”

“O那叫谁都讨厌，”Mikael露出个浮夸的呕吐的表情，“他们，只爱自己的本能，A最强，所以O就贴着A~”Mikael一边呕吐一边说，“可怜的Even，你以后要跟这些家伙相亲了。”

“哈哈哈哈！那时你就来救我吧！”Even大笑。

这天之后，Even就尽量不接触Sonja了，但Sonja，大有不肛到他不罢休的意思。早读，值日，班委会，年级活动……每次一有机会，她就拉上Even一起忙，Even只好坚定的拉上了Mikael。

“全校都看出她在追你了。”

Mikael笑得贼坏，他觉得按女班长这热情的攻势，Even迟早要从了对方。

“哈，我得跟她谈谈了。”Even当然不会让自己白白看笑话，他好整以暇的说，“不如就说我们在交往怎么样？反正你也找不到女朋友。”

“嘿！我只是不想在信息素不确定的时候找！”

“我知道，”Even取笑道，“你在开苞那天还高兴得哭了，结果大家都知道你歧视O了。”

“我也不知道大家为什么要这么虚伪，明明都嫌弃O，还要表现得自己很友善。”Mikael抗议道。

“可能是因为大家都有可能是O，所以公开那样说是不行的。”

“我如果是O我肯定会自杀的！”

Even皱了下眉，他感到话题有点儿沉重了，“所以你同不同意我说的那个理由？我一会儿就发消息给她怎么样？”他把交谈岔了回去，企图撇开心里那抹压抑感。

“当然不行！她那么认真的追你，你骗她不太好吧？”Mikael否决说。

“好吧，你是对的。”

Even安静片刻后叹了口气，他的心情更加愁云密布。

晚上，Even躺在床上，从通讯录里找到女班长的号码，发了条信息过去。

even：嗨，Sonja，这学期结束三年级的就要分出ABO了，你有什么看法吗？

女班长很快就回了。

sonja：我觉得很棒啊，他们可以离开稚人区了，可以选择父母、选择家族，展开不一样的人生了

这个想法够A的。Even只能感叹：

even：不愧是班长啊

sonja：而且在那之前他们会开狂欢派对！超酷的，我们也可以参加！

Sonja又回道。这回有点接地气儿了。可是Even开了个恶劣的玩笑：

even：是啊，ABO前的狂欢，毕竟万一是O的话，以后想被人操都没机会了

sonja：没有那么糟糕，只是生殖腔用药物标记了，留在肛肠里还是可以做的

Sonja的反应也并不让人意外。

even：但是那样有什么意义呢？不小心碰到还会疼

sonja：那就找信赖的家伙做吧，小心一点就好了:）

even：听说O还有点玻璃心不是么，执着于一个恋人对他们来说是噩梦？

Even一半抬杠一半也在打听。Sonja知道的显然会比他多些。

sonja：噢，他们只是心理比大家更敏感一些，有药物可以控制的。他们也只是太爱对方了。

even：不，他们谁都不爱。他们只是“O”而已

虽然这是Mikael的观点，但他觉得不无道理。

sonja：你对O有特别看法吗？

even：一点点。至少要从A那毕业吧，O。

sonja：但是或许A就喜欢O依赖他们呢？

even：哦，即使O会发疯？

sonja：我说了，那只是因为O太爱他的A了

even：我有一点点为你担忧了，因为你像是被O下毒也会笑着喝下去的类型。

Even半是开玩笑的发道，然而Sonja郑重的回道：

sonja：一爱难求，Even，如果我的O那么爱我，我有什么不能陪他一起的呢？

Woops.

even：傻姑娘

sonja：:）

*

结果一番话下来似乎是他被Sonja说服了。至少，他对她的求爱精神是敬佩的。

他们恢复了之前的友好关系，他有问题会继续向对方求教。同时，劳动委员也经常帮着女班长干一些体力活，女班长趁机展现她对劳动委员的喜爱。

不过他们还是没有交往。根据Even的说法，他不能和一个O抢这么优秀的老公，世上正有一个O美人在等待Sonja的救赎，Sonja只好又气又笑。

后来，他们就慢慢升学，快从稚人期毕业了。他们和Mikael还有Mikael的新朋友一起办了一个动物狂欢会。结果在那儿，他遇到了他的真命天女，一只叫“Lea”的小狐狸。

*

事实上，那天因为光线和化妆的缘故，Lea到底是男是女、长得什么样，Even根本不知道，他相信Lea也不能肯定他卸妆后一样帅。但他知道她是个外校的，好像有鸡儿，他感觉对方是用真家伙让人口的。

那会儿他正在跟Sonja说话，长颈鹿先生和狮子女士非常迷人，周围的低年级小猫小狗都在窥探他们。但这时候，长颈鹿先生一眼瞄到了一条炸毛的小狐狸。她就在客厅的那一端发短信，很生气的样子，发完一条就在那儿走来走去，听到回复又气势汹汹的开始打字。接着走来走去。

一匹小红马靠近了她，问她怎么了的样子。她摇摇头，示意对方回去玩的样子。对方点了根烟给她。她放到嘴里深深吸了一口，吐了个长长的烟棍。噢，她真熟练。Even忍不住想。

手机似乎又响了，小狐狸面无表情的看了眼，没再回复了，只是独自一个人很酷的在那儿把烟抽完了。然后跺跺脚，挤到了舞池中间，不一会儿，就把一个斑马女孩儿压到了旁边的墙上。

他们就在那搞了起来，小狐狸背对着人群，斑马女孩儿慢慢的把脑袋钻进了狐狸皮下面，Even忽然迫切的想知道小狐狸此刻带着什么样的表情。

“Mikael，换个音乐。”他走到DJ区对那儿嗨着的Mikael喊道。

“换哪首？”

“THE FOX※。”

“哈？那首神歌？”

“对。”

那首神歌，狐狸怎么叫。

 

※ABO人15岁分化，分化前为稚人，10岁~15岁是稚人之间的恋爱和性爱期，属于性教育的一环  
※Ylvis的神曲，THE FOX


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

 

Lea是个有点酷又有点奶的女孩儿，1米6左右，13~14岁。她的身体摸上去总给Even感觉是个男孩儿，但她的声音却是清脆的女声。她画着最漂亮的狐狸妆，但对DJ发起的狐狸叫活动一点都没兴趣，在其他狐狸们凑前面去“Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringedding”的时候，她溜到了楼上的洗手间，靠在浴缸边发起了呆。

Even装作要来飞叶子的样子，叼着卷好的烟走了过去。

“噢，我以为所有的狐狸都在楼下了。”Even假装惊讶，停住脚步，往墙上斜斜的一靠。

Lea盯着他，好半天都没有说话。不过Even觉得那应该不是讨厌的眼神，所以漾起笑容坐了过去，点着了烟，把烟递给了对方。

小狐狸拿过烟吸了一口，露出有点飘渺的表情，Even舔了舔嘴唇，跟她套近乎：

“你是几年级的？”

“开学就二年级了。”小狐狸看着地板，偶尔抬起来瞄一眼Even。

“转学生吗？”

“不，我只是……随便逛到了这个区，然后听到这边的人说今晚上有化妆派对什么的。”

“噢，这可不是普通的化妆派对呢。”Even故弄玄虚的说，在小狐狸被他充分调动好奇心而盯着他的时候，他微笑，“这是三年级分化前的乱交派对。”

小狐狸顿时有点窘迫，目光摇曳了一下，重新又低了下去。Even发出愉快的笑声。

“派对不都是这样的吗？”小狐狸咕哝。

“那可不，今天很多人都会上本垒。还有NP。”Even说。

小狐狸露出个“这没什么大不了”的表情。

“你经常参加派对？”Even好奇了。

“今年开始的。”

“打过本垒吗？”

“当然。”小狐狸哼了一声，“不过，我觉得挺蠢的。”

“嗯？”

“男孩儿们要证明自己不是O，然后我们就配合去干他们。”

“你没有享受到吗？”

小狐狸深深的吸了一口烟。

“我觉得还是这家伙爽。”她吐着烟气说。

“哈哈哈，那真遗憾，如果找到好的伙伴的话，那可是可以把床做塌掉的快活呢。”Even从她手里拿过烟，睨着她放进了自己的嘴里。小狐狸好一会儿才能鼓起勇气看他。

“你不害怕吗？”

“嗯？”

“分化的结果。”

“不是很怕，可能我知道就算是O也有A兜着了吧。”Even开了个玩笑。

“那是什么逻辑？A才没有这么好！”小狐狸不满。

“你遇到过A？”

小狐狸一时没了声音，目光在大大的眼眸里闪烁不定。

“没，不过我如果是A，我就狠狠标记O或者Beta然后把他们抛弃掉。”她过了会儿说。

“你真坏啊。”Even失声笑道。

“没错，我就是这么坏。”她盯着Even，紧张的舔了舔唇。

“那你要非常非常强才行，”Even微微凑近她，兴味盎然的看着她的反应，“不然那些饥渴的O或者Beta会不顾一切的找寻你，占有你，以后每一次都当作最后一次来做，他们或许会用东西扎住你的结让你无法顺利标记，然后咬你的舌头，操你的生殖腔，让你从此习惯用后面就射出来的感觉。”

“……”小狐狸双眼瞪大，仿佛连全身的毛都要竖起来了。

“噢，可能A联会保护你们这样的坏家伙，”Even权当安慰了她一句，“不过O协和B盟也不是省油的灯呢。”

“这是老师告诉你的？”

“不，都是我猜的。”Even微笑。

“Fuck！”小狐狸用力瞪他。

“你是不是吓死了？”Even大声笑了起来。

小狐狸似乎还想骂什么，可是这件事又好像是她理亏。她只好嗔怨的看了Even两眼，自认倒霉的把目光垂了下去。

“我们都要当好孩子呢。”Even转为微笑，拿腿碰了碰她的腿，一脸欢喜的观察她的反应。

“好孩子可不会吸麻。”小狐狸咕哝。

“我们马上就戒了。ABO了，每个人都要像样起来，世界才会安定。”

“为了世界和平而戒麻？”小狐狸露出个“你真敢说”的表情。

“哈哈，没错，”Even朝她靠了过去，肩膀撞了一下她的肩膀，“今晚就是恶棍们最后的狂欢！”

小狐狸很嫌弃的看他一眼，又慢慢露出了微笑。

他们悠闲的吸掉了整条烟，然后找了个没人的房间，黑灯瞎火的滚了进去。小狐狸张开双手抱住了他，他情欲高涨的压到了小狐狸的身上。

小狐狸的嘴唇十分柔软，但并不怎么愿意张开，他总要好好的把她撬开，舔到她的口腔深处，并把她的舌头吞到嘴里，让他们两个人都战栗。

可是小狐狸又不让他干更多的了，他们只是亲了亲，又摸了摸头发跟腰。她说她不跟任何人上床，也不许Even碰她的下身。

“这是不是有点儿不公平？”他舔着她的下巴咕哝。

“嗯？”

“刚才你和那只斑马明明可以。或许更早的时候还有一匹小红马？”

“Fuck……你偷看我多久了？”

“你以为DJ为什么放那首歌？”Even轻哼。

“什么？难道那首歌是你弄的？”

“没错，因为我想认识你。”Even舔了舔嘴唇又吻住了小狐狸的嘴，目光在黑暗中发亮的看着她。

他的手总算可以摸到小狐狸的皮毛里面了，她的下边是件运动短裤。可是当他把手抓到小狐狸的腿，并且要从她的运动短裤再往里头摸的时候，她又猛的把Even推开了。她的力气可真大，肌肉都绷起来了，Even只好滚到一边用呻吟来表达自己的不满。

“嘿，”小狐狸被他逗得又放松了下来，笑着说，“我帮你口一个，然后我们就消停。”

“你怎么憋得住？”

“可能因为我是女孩儿？”

“靠。”

但是Even也没有让她帮自己口，他把她重新拉到了身上，两人接着昏天暗地的亲吻。每当小狐狸要摸到他的下面去时，他就把她捞上来，让她也尝尝什么叫惨无人道。

“操，我可不经常给人口的。”小狐狸说。

“那你的技术肯定超烂，我不要。”Even好整以暇的圈着她，两人懒洋洋的抱在一起。

“你这算什么？男孩儿的自尊心？”

“嗯哼。除非你让我摸，不然你也别想摸到我。”

“靠，随便你，憋死你吧！”

小狐狸的诅咒让Even大声笑了起来。

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

 

狂欢之后必查性病※，所有人都做了体检。毕竟他们还不是ABO，没有那么强大的生理防御机制，何况ABO后也有信息素问题要烦，谁真想无忧无虑的发情，没门儿。

不过人类或许就是这么愚蠢的生物，不到真出事儿的那天，大家依旧放肆的挥霍，好像自个儿百毒不侵。“反正又不是绝症”“真得了就更无所谓啦”，恐怕很多人脑子里都这么想的。

“Fuck，Even，你怎么可以开这么严重的玩笑？”Mikael骂着，剩余的人把Even架了起来，要对他处以一个“夹乳头”的酷刑。

“我想我只是在思考要怎么庆祝我们全员都没事。”Even绝不会承认他是故意一副深沉的表情对着自己的报告单的，但这会儿，就算是最友善的Yousef也不准备帮他开脱了。

“我们刚才真的很担心，Even。”Yousef遗憾的看他一眼，走到一旁，大家展开了对他的处罚。

Even理应受到一点教训，他刚才很迟才拿到报告单，结果就戏精上身了，直到这帮真诚的男孩儿们紧张得大气都不敢出后，他才告知他们自己并未怎么样。

“啊啊啊啊——！”Even发出夸张的惨叫来避免自己遭罪。可惜今天这种小把戏不管用了。

“老实说我觉得还是太便宜这小子了，”Elias从他身后牢牢的扣着他的脖子，“上回就因为他临时起意，我和Adam就去唱那个什么狐狸叫。”

“是啊，副歌唱得我嗓子都要干了。”Adam说。

“其实你们不必上场的，叫狐狸们去唱就好了。”Even开始为自己辩解。

“你开玩笑？我们不带气氛怎么嗨！”

“最可恶的是这家伙只是想泡一只狐狸！”

“对啊，搞得我们最后都得泡狐狸！”

“还有我们之前排歌的时候，这小子说他什么都不会，结果一手吉他把所有低年级都泡走了。”

“他还说他不能当众唱歌。”

“噢，那是真的，除非我那天心情特别不同。”

“我们今天的心情也特别不同，Even！跟你的乳头说再见吧！”Mikael拿了两个文件夹捏了捏，颇有威胁的伸向了他。

“NOOOOOOOO——！”Even再一次发出了非常夸张的叫声。

 

好吧，他确实得到教训了，他的乳头又红又肿，不用碰都刺刺的疼。周围还有一些淤青。他不得不小心翼翼的含着胸。

“你是想告诉他们得病有多可怕还是什么的？”Sonja用一种带点儿匪夷所思的目光看着他，大概还在试着理解他。

“不，我就是想知道得病了会是什么情况。”Even打破了她的努力，他就是匪夷所思。他觉得他们今后不见得就会停止寻欢作乐了，所以真得了病也没什么稀奇。他不觉得那是很遥远的事，也不因为感觉到它很近，就更将它撇离自己、闭口不谈。

“难道你还想真的得一次看看？”Sonja惊讶。

“当然不，”Even歪头思考了一下，似乎在想办法解释他的想法，“可能我在预想最坏的场面。”

“为什么？你不是已经知道自己安全了？”

“所以我才可以预想。”

“这也太不忌讳了！”Sonja不满的叫了起来。

“嘿，我不是没事吗？”Even朝她笑了一下，试图安抚她受到刺激的情绪，“不过这个玩笑确实不是谁都能接受的，我的胸部已经认识到错误了。”

“我想光有胸部认识到可不够。”Sonja很不悦。

“我的胸部当然是连着大脑的了，它们不可分割。”Even故意非常严肃。

“去你的！”Sonja骂道，可果然对他生气不起来了。

可Even的出格行为还是为他自己招来了麻烦。稍晚的时候，他和Mikael他们正在家里喝酒闲聊，手机忽然收到一条陌生人的来信。

未知号码：就是你吗？染上了衣原体的家伙？

even：？我想你弄错了

未知号码：不必慌，孩子，只是衣原体，没什么大不了的

“怎么了？”Yousef刚好坐在他的旁边，察觉到他的异状。

“没什么。”Even笑了笑。

even：你从哪里听说的？

未知号码：哈哈，很多人都在传。还有人说你得了艾滋

操。

even：谁说的？你是谁？

未知号码：想知道的话就到公共咖啡厅来

even：可我要是真的染上了衣原体，我又要怎么出门？

尽管衣原体引起的生殖道感染，不经治疗也可以缓解，但它们多数会转为慢性，而且合并其他的感染病症，所以谁要是真得了，还是会被强制安排入院治疗的。※

未知号码暂时没有再发来消息了。Even转着手机，仔细思考对方可能的身份。

“所以我们晚上还要去哪浪不？”Elias问。

“消停会儿吧，好不容易全阴性呢。”Mutta说。

“Even，怎么了吗？”Yousef再次投来关切的眼神。

Even终于将短信拿出来给他们看。

“告诉他你会去咖啡厅见他！”Elias怒气冲冲的说。

“也许只是一次不入流的搭讪。我们先问问其他人有没有听到什么消息？”Mutta建议。

“Mutta说得对。”

他们很快找人问了一圈，大家都表示没听说谁得了病。

“好吧，我们可以不用理了，这家伙就是胡说八道。”Elias撇了下嘴，“虽然我还是想将他揪出来好好教育一下。”

“那样不值得，我们都要分化了。”Adam说。

“要不要把这件事告诉老师？”Mikael提议道。

“我觉得可以。”Yousef赞成这个提议。

“我看算了，多一事不如少一事，”Even想了想说，“等他再联络我的时候再说吧。”

“也行。”

 

未知号码：好吧，我跟你道歉，我只是觉得你应该不会计较我开这种玩笑才是。我们是一类人呢

没想到未知号码很快就发来消息。

even：什么叫一类人？

未知号码：我们都有病 lol

 

“Fuck，我们去见他吧，公共咖啡厅，没什么可怕的！”Elias说。

“不行，万一是他感染了衣原体或者艾滋呢？”Even阻止道。

“那他不该呆在医院吗？”

“我再多问问好了。”

Even将对方的号码调出来，拨了过去。对方不久便接了起来。

“哈喽，Even！”那头传来一个非常悦耳的男声。

“听起来你对我很熟悉啊，可我还不知道你的名字？”

“哈哈，我叫Nikolai※。”

Nikolai，这个名字听都没听过。Adam已经在网上搜索起来了，其他人也悄悄在各自的联系人里打听。

“Nikolai，你是怎么拿到我的号码的？”

“这太简单了，我偷看了你的病历。”

也不知道对方是有恃无恐，还是脑子真的不清醒，居然堂而皇之的说道。

“What？那不是只有医生才看到的吗？”

“不，只要有医院的电脑就可以看到。”

“所以你在医院？”

“没错。”

“那我要是现在去咖啡厅，能见到你吗？”

“当然，我会马上去见你的。”对方愉快的说。

此时Adam似乎有所发现，其他人都朝他凑了过去。

“你是什么时候在哪儿认识我的？”

“你很有名，Even，不过我是今天早上才发现你跟我如此契合。”

“哦？我们怎么契合？”

“哈哈哈，你没发现吗？我们都是疯子啊。”

“操你的。”Even骂了一声，结果对方笑得反而更愉悦了。

“你在床上的时候是不是很骚很浪？我真想跟你比比谁叫得更大声。噢，对了，你的奶头现在怎么样？”

“无可奉告。”

“哈哈哈，好冷淡啊。”

“你就是想跟我调情吗？如果是的话，很抱歉我对你毫无兴趣。”

“因为你还不认识我。不过假如你知道我是谁的话，你会来见我的。”Nikolai的语气充满自信。

“我要去哪认识你？”

“搜我的名字就可以了。我想新闻应该还在。”

Even看向Adam，后者向他亮出了一张图片：一个戴着兜帽的英俊阳光的男孩儿，脸上带着优雅的美丽的微笑。

——Nikolai，衣原体感染传播者，已被终身禁止转为ABO！ 

那张图片的标题写道。

 

tbc

 

※性病：名称和种类跟现实里的差不多，可是因为这里是架空世界，人类的生理以及社会的科技水平都非同一般了，所以都是可以迅速查出来并且治愈的。但是要花时间去治，治疗过程也并不总那么顺利。

※架空的治疗方法，勿与现实对照。现实里怎么治的不大清楚，但是这个世界人们有多爱发情就有多讨厌性病，感染者通常都是隔离治疗的。

※第二部里出现的威廉的哥哥。


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

 

Nikolai住在一个非常豪华的病房，就在体检大楼的后面，挂的是精神科。

精神病不会传染，因此医院允许Nikolai适当外出，不过在Even报告老师，老师又报了警后，Nikolai就被再次禁足了。

“那我为什么也要禁足？”

“不是禁足，Even，这是在保护你。”

Sonja放下她带来的花和水果。这里是Even的家，尽管门口多了两个警卫，窗户和阳台也全封死了。原本在隔壁房间的Mikael暂时搬了出去，Even也不能再轻易见任何朋友。

Sonja由于是班长的缘故，跟着老师一起处理了这件事，关于Nikolai的种种就是她告诉Even的。

“Nikolai有姓，叫Astray。”

“那个Astray？”

“那个Astray。”

“Fuck。”

整个稚人区差不多是一个独立的小乐园，可跟外面的世界一样，这里同样存在着阴影。那些压根就不向往ABO的Uta黑暗势力是他们要忌惮的。

最初Uta只是专门照顾稚人的一群人，他们有的是天生没有腺体，有的是后天摘除腺体，他们形成了和ABO不同的圈子，替代那些有信息素的父母照顾他们没有信息素的孩子。

但渐渐的，这个圈子就复杂了起来。Uta们开始出现三个立场：一、继续天职，照顾好稚人，维护ABO，二、不管ABO，过自己的，但也不危害稚人，三、反对ABO，扩大自身势力，让稚人们变成Uta的亲民。

可稚人们的成长之路，就连他们的父母都无权干涉，因而再有异心的Uta们，也通常要跟稚人保持距离，只吸收那些已经被ABO区放弃的孩子。

“Astray家族很快接纳了Nikolai，让Nikolai冠上了他们的姓，可惜Nikolai有精神病，即使治好了衣原体，也不能轻易离开医院。他就被放弃了。”

“那我不是应该不会被怎么样吗？”

“不，Even，他们污蔑你勾引了Nikolai，还有Mikael被爆出歧视Omega。”

“靠？”

“只有这样他们才能为自己骚扰了稚人开脱。不过学校和警察都在努力证明你们的清白。别担心，会过去的！”

Sonja握住他的手给了他一个安慰的表情，可惜Even的心情一点都没有好转。

事实上，他和Mikael陷入了非常被动的局面。Nikolai在医生护士的口碑中非常好，他的衣原体已经完全治愈了※，当初扩散的事也被推给了精神病发作。他本人的形象变得非常非常无辜。他甚至被塑造成一个可怜的痴情的年轻人，被Even这个“淫乱又疯狂的坏小子”玩弄了。

Even究竟有多坏呢？他有女朋友（指Sonja），但他还到处勾搭；他吸麻，还把麻分给他勾搭到的人；他和Omega歧视者Mikael是死党；他勾引了Nikolai又将他甩了、让后者伤心落泪。

尽管跟Nikolai有关的部分完全是诽谤，Even和Mikael还是一下就成了坏孩子的典型。网上对他们口诛笔伐，而且一度宣扬要留他们的级、除他们的名。他们差点就被逼入了绝境。

“我的当事人希望和你和解。”这天，对方派了名律师前来游说。

他们表示，只要Even去跟Nikolai见一面，Even的污名就可以得到洗刷，他和他的朋友都可以顺利毕业。

“你认为我会信吗？”Even非常愤怒的瞪着来人。

“恐怕你不得不信。”那个仿生人男子说。

*

可惜Even真的一个字都不信。

他拒绝见Nikolai，也拒绝和解，他要对方无条件的停止对他们的名誉损害，并且公开澄清事实。

他很高兴Mikael也是这么强硬的，毕竟Mikael在刚升上三年级的时候就改变了自己的“O废”观点，正视了自己也可能是O的问题。他承认自己过去有点偏激但不接受任何借题发挥。

而且，对方把O权问题捅上台面也不是个明智之举。这成了他们的反攻之矛。毕竟这不是个讨论就可以讨论出个结果的东西，何况大家处于基本没有信息素的环境中，再怎么讨论也形同隔靴搔痒，产生不了多大的意义，所以当他们正面回应扩大了舆论之后，这事儿就开始封禁和管制了。

接着老师和同学对Even他们进行了名誉恢复，警察抓紧时间还原事件的真相。虽然他们没有一下子就逆转情势，但也不像最初那样任由对方捏在手里。

这把Nikolai逼疯了。

在一个夜里，他不顾一切的闯入Even的家，打他，踢他，咬他，在他家疯狂的砸东西。还差点要把Even从窗台上推下去。

于是Even以重伤的代价换来了“Nikolai就是个疯子”的事实被彻底公开：

“Nikolai总是按照自己喜欢的方式做事，他很擅长操纵别人来得到他想要的。”

“我们承认我们都被他蛊惑了，他有着天使一样的外表，尽管他一旦得不到他想要的东西时，他就会变得极具破坏性，他根本不关心其他人的死活！”

“淫荡的家伙是Nikolai！他当初隐瞒病情，把衣原体传染给俱乐部半数以上的人！”

“我们应该向Even和Mikael道歉！他们很勇敢，他们一直没有对恶势力屈服！”

“我一开始就支持Even和Mikael，我才不相信他们是坏小子呢！”

“Nikolai畏罪潜逃了，他绑架了他的妹妹！他们坠崖了！”

……

这事终于划上了一个句号。

除了Even不得不痛上半年，因此延迟分化和多在稚人的世界里呆了一年的时间。

“嘿，我还以为Sonja会留下来陪你。”那天，Mikael在走之前来跟他道别。

“她是打算的，直到我说我可能再留一年等我的小狐狸。”

“天呐，你还在想那只狐狸？”

“我真的耿耿于怀，我的脸当时都贴满网络了，她怎么能不关心我一声呢？”他故意表现得很深沉。

“因为她当晚就把你甩了啊！”Mikael被他逗得大笑。

离别的气氛就变得轻松了起来。他们回忆了以前一起干的蠢事，又约定了一年后要一起干的蠢事。Mikael兴致勃勃的说他要找个大家族，然后100个异性供他日夜享受，Even立刻说一年有365天呢，才100个连三分之一都不到，太逊，被Mikael骂你这一年最好别染上什么病。

“你不知道梅毒※只要早治疗也是没事的吗？”

“但是梅毒抗体会一直在，提醒大家你得过这病！”

“Fuck，你怎么能这么诅咒我！”

“我又没说你会得那个病！再说我是为了提醒你，你还没有百毒不侵。”

“那你也没有啊，你有可能信息素暴动！”

“Fuck！”

“哈哈！”

他们如今已经没有那么忌讳这样的话题了，或许因为他们听说了Nikolai的一点事。

老实说，Even有一点同情Nikolai了——当然这不是说他就原谅了他把他们整得这么惨的事——随着Nikolai兄妹的死亡，他们生平的一些事就被揭露了出来，尽管这都是见不得报的内容，被完全封档了，但作为被牵连者的他们有幸从警察那儿了解到了一点。

原来Nikolai和他的妹妹Amalie，都是某个A的克隆体。这是他们的生父母，为了确保孩子是A而进行的非法操作。这是被社会所不容的，所以Nikolai兄妹就算没惹出什么事，也注定拿不到ABO资格证。

他们俩生来就要在Uta区生活，从小感受那些亲情和长辈思想，但偏偏Nikolai染了病（和沙眼同款致病菌，并不可怕）。他成为“有缺陷的品种”“劣A”，被父母和妹妹抛弃了，精神受到打击而崩溃。于是他带着衣原体跑出医院，去俱乐部买醉了两天而获罪。

但是因为他是A，Astray家族本来还想接收他的，可惜他们也没有耐心处理一个幼A的心理问题。毕竟在这些人的眼里，身为A，脆弱就是失格，即使是幼A也不可饶恕。就这样，Nikolai又一次被抛弃了。

“他揍我的时候让我觉得只有杀了他我们才有活路，结果他死了，我却觉得也许我一开始就该去见他。”Even的笑容变得惆怅。有一段时间他经常做噩梦，梦见Nikolai发疯的咬他时候的场景。他咬了他的手，他的肩膀，他的头，但唯独没有咬他的脖子。

“也说不定是他一开始就把你往死里揍呢？”Mikael连忙作出轻松的口吻，吓唬了他一声，“尸体不是没找到吗？当心他真的回来找你！”

“靠，他妹妹回来就好了！”Even说，“她和小狐狸一个年纪吧。”

“又是小狐狸，天呐！”

“我的小狐狸~~~Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow~~Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow~~~※”Even却陶醉的唱了起来。

“闭嘴啊啊！”Mikael只能不堪忍受的大叫。

 

tbc

 

※架空世界，病症不一定和现实中的情况完全一样。只能说作者尽量按照现实中了解到的情况来写，至于准不准另说（务必以正规医院的科普为准）。衣原体就是俗称的沙眼病毒，在人体多个部位都有存在，只是正常情况下不致病。

性病在ABO这个世界都是可以治愈的，只是好治和难治有区别。

※详情可百度，起码治三年，边治边观察，伴侣也要一起治。这里设定可以在早期治愈，晚了也要治几年，可治愈。依然是隔离治疗。

※狐狸叫的歌词


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢kudos<333久等了，卡文卡得好痛苦
> 
> ABO的世界好难撸呐(๑•́ωก̀๑)
> 
> Isak的A体有参考塔塔那部师生恋电影，但并不是那个角色（事实上我想看那部电影的同人……）

（10）

 

Even在稚人区多呆了一年。他被转入一个新的区，那里都是各区的往届生和一些Uta居民（当然有仿生人，但没有稚人区那么多）。

学校在离Uta的街区很近的地方，关于Uta的消息也多了起来。这大概是因为延迟分化的家伙实际上也已经知道了自己的ABO，对结果不满意的人可以考虑转Uta。

Uta也有强弱，也有分型。他们有的人完全没有信息素，有的人留有信息素的强身健体和感应功能，这些家伙可以看做是优化后的ABO，不过没有发情期和标记力。

“ABO自己也在反发情期和过度标记，为什么不都转为Uta？”Liv，Even在新校区认识的朋友，一个跟他一样85%可能是O的男孩儿纳闷道。

“因为那样ABO就可能变成AU，然后A和A玩儿，U和U呆着，最后双方就变成有生殖隔离的存在。”Hugh说。他的鉴定结果有15%的概率是O。

“靠，A就那么依赖信息素？”

“A全身都是信息素，他们是信息素之神。”

“可他们也是抗本能之神不是吗？”

“好吧，我想说的是我已经被一个神盯着看了五分钟了。”Even打断他们道。他穿着好几层衣服，脸上戴了副墨镜，因为他是他们三人中最O的，已经有了一些O的感官。他的皮肤和粘膜变得是那么的敏感，以至于他现在如此武装，仍旧能感受到校园四面八方的人群给他带来的压力。尤其有一道视线，从他刚才走过来的时候就死死粘在他的皮肤上，让他在意得不行。

可惜他又看不见对方。是的，在这原始的本能的阶段，A就是这么碾压群雄，一个O或者是B想看一看他们都不容易。

“那不是神，只是痴汉。”Hugh站到他跟前，替他挡住了大半个身子。

“我想还是神，因为他只是让我注意到他了，但没让我要塞棉条。”Even打了个趣。

“你已经分化到要塞棉条的程度了？”Liv吃惊。

“噢，那样的话我不可能出院的。”Even也装作吃惊的样子回道。

实际上O了之后，Even就接触到更正统的O的教育：

O是聪明的、美貌的、香甜的、可爱的；O的发情期是性感的，O的生育力是强大的。O在过去的天职时代担任着生育者的角色，兢兢业业，从生到死。

但O也是较柔弱的、需要多受关照的人群之一，也的确被发情和生育机能约束了很多。因此O要打抑制剂，要自己做自己的标记者，由此出现其他人无法再碰触他们的生殖腔、默认他们为攻、同化到他们部分发情和生育感官的情况，都是不可避免的，需要得到理解和包容。

同时O的神经纤细，信息素缺乏安全感，容易在恋爱后出现精神失常症状，严重时可能会出现自杀自残和带对方殉情的行为。需要得到正确的监护。

这一切都不容易，O必须承认自己的弱势和不足，也要接着依赖和信任A。但是O不应为此感到羞耻。O也不是弱者，O没有逃避自己的战役，O在对抗本能，对抗天命！

“——快割后颈吧，你们这些畸形的家伙！”忽然的，有个男孩儿冲他们扔了盒牛奶。四周的学生都看向了他们，浅红色的奶浆在他们头上炸开了，Even瞬间只能狼狈的推着Hugh躲避。

“wow~看那个傻子！”男孩儿冲着Liv大笑，他的朋友们也看着Liv发出了大笑。

Liv，咖啡色的卷发上溅了一大片奶浆，整个人都呆掉了。Even和Hugn连忙掏出纸巾来帮他擦，他的视线对上他们后眼眶迅速的红了。

该死！Even冒出怒火，可一声惊叫就从刚才那个男孩儿的嘴里发了出来，只见男孩儿的身体就像个牛奶盒似的，被高高的抛到了半空。

“嘭”，他又做了个长长的抛物线，摔到了地上，嘴里就像炸开的奶盒那样呛出了含白泡的血浆。

Even瞪大眼睛，看向那个做自由抛人的家伙：一个很高大的、戴着白色兜帽的男孩儿，1米9左右，穿着运动装束，他背对着他们耸耸肩膀的样子就像一只优美的鹰。那人的周围迅速出现一个空圈，原本在他附近的人都退出了老远，脸上露出惊惧的表情。

而刚才还很嚣张的那个男孩儿，就像是全身都被震碎了一样，嘴里不断呛出红色的血。他的身体一抽一抽的，瘫在地上，每一抽就从嘴里或者鼻子里窜出一股血。

操……！Even吓到了，其他的学生也鸡飞狗跳，大声逃窜。

“什么鬼，Lea？你在干嘛？！”一个黑人男孩儿赶了过来，看了眼地上的家伙抱住了头。

Lea？

“死不了，不过他现在会有一点痛苦。”那个Lea轻柔的说道，声音有点沙哑，又有点奶。

“写报告的人可是我！”

“这家伙欺负三个O，罪有应得。”地上的男孩儿又猛地抽搐了两下，好像谁又殴打了他的伤口。

“好了好了，你会吓到他们的！”黑人男孩儿示意的看了Even他们一眼。

可那个雄鹰般的男孩儿头也没回，直到Even走了过去，轻轻碰了下他的肩膀，他才微微侧目。

“嘿，”Even带着小心的、不确定的目光，把手放在对方的肩胛骨上，“老师要来了。”

“老师不会管的。”男孩儿轻轻嗤了一声，但好像收敛了，因为他的朋友上去给那个地上的男孩儿做急救了。

Even看不见对方的容貌——他的双眼接触到了对方的容貌，但大脑无法记录他们的模样。他知道这是因为对方是A，A都有天威，他们的全貌要是被看见了，他可能就发情了，或者是吓尿了。

不过Even还是可以大概感觉出对方的轮廓和气质，就像对方在让他知道一样。对方很英俊，也很冷淡，至少Even感觉到对方正带着一副没什么情感的表情。

“你是Lea……？”Even问，努力想用感官细细的辨认一下对方，观察对方的所有反应。但是他不能做得太过，这不礼貌，而且他们都在本能的阶段，信息素沟通是格外危险的。

“显然我不叫那个名儿。”对方回答。

噢。Even不由陷入一股懊恼的情绪。的确，他的小狐狸怎么会是这个人呢？她是小巧的，温暖的缩在他的怀里的……

“呃，谢谢你帮了我们。”

“不客气，我是A啊。”对方笑了起来，像是听到什么笑话一样，“你们谁跟我睡就行了。”

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

 

“我得走了。”小狐狸收到一通电话后说道。她没有接，但屏幕上写着Terje。

“男朋友吗？”

“……”

“噢，甩了他。”

“恐怕没有这么容易。”

小狐狸又在他的怀里呆了一会儿，拉开他的手爬了起来。她按住要跟着爬起来的Even——按住他的肩，用一只手，但施加的力量足够让Even知道她不想让自己跟着。

屋内的光线只有从窗户照进来的那一点月光，两个人都不在它的照耀范畴，他看不见她的表情。

“好吧，辛德瑞拉，留下你的水晶鞋，或者电话号码。”他拉下了她的手，捏在手里。

“你又不是王子。”她咕哝。

“可我是白雪公主！”他故意夸张的叫道。

“靠，”他的小狐狸似乎又被他逗笑了，可电话又来了。他们听着嗡嗡的响声，她发出一阵很心烦的呻吟。

“我得走了。”

“嘿，至少让我知道你叫什么？”他抓住她。

“……Lea。”她说道。

 

“我想说，那家伙的话你别在意。”Mahdi，那个黑人男孩儿，把“Lea”和伤患赶上救护车拉走了。Liv和Hugh坐了另一辆，Even留下向校方汇报事情的经过。

Mahdi是个Uta，姑且算是那家伙的监护人，这种角色Even也有一个，叫Sana，正在赶来的途中。

“我很难不去在意。”Even冷着面容。

「只要你们谁跟我睡就行了。」那家伙说。

「什么？」

「哈，我开玩笑的，我的生活里根本不想有O。」

“Lea”洋洋得意，侃侃而谈。

「其实我可以理解那小子的做法，O确实在生•理•上就让人厌恶。」

他说了非常严重的字眼，他说O活得就像妓女、废物、寄生虫，是大脑长在腿间的蠢货。Even一拳干翻了他，后者任他一拳将自己抡到了地上。

Even全身、全身都在颤抖，瞪着对方，仿佛头发都倒竖了起来。

「但是我是A，我必须保持跟A联的立场一致，所以我教训了他，就这样，当然我也有点生气他给我整了这种事，所以我，狠狠的教训了他。」

A男不痛不痒的坐在地上，带着一个恶劣的表情——他让Even感觉到了，他轮廓深刻，俊美，带着一抹极为轻蔑的微笑——他坐在地上，高高的扬着眉看着Even：

「‘不用谢，这是我应该做的’，我想说的就是这个。」

操，操他的！Even怒不可遏。

“他是个‘深柜’。”Mahdi说，脸上露出个安抚的表情。

“什么？”

“你知道的，他们A要是只喜欢O而排斥Beta或者A的身体的话，就会被怀疑是不是抗本能没抗成。”

这叫什么鬼？

“你是说他因为自己是AO就攻击O？”

“他是纯的AO，他对Beta完全没有反应。”Mahdi试着解释。

“所以他就攻击O？”

“不，他攻击那些……惹到他的O。”Mahdi露出个“你懂的”的表情。

WTF？Even顿时更加被激怒了：“难道你还想说这是因为他喜欢我？”

“当然不是，”Mahdi小心的说，“他就是，想跟你上床。”

“上他爸爸去吧！”Even大骂道。

 

Even开始讨厌“Lea”。当然不是他的小狐狸，只是“Lea”。一想到他跟小狐狸重名（哪怕这只是他瞎起的），Even心中的厌恶就更盛，他玷污了这个名字，真该死！

然而Sana，O协附属医院分配给他的Uta特护，劝告他不要太在意对方。

“生活中总会遇到各种烂人，我们得学会无视它们。”Sana老气横秋的说，她的年龄比他小，但从小就在O协工作，已经照看过好几个O了。

“真意外，Sana，我以为你会和我一样愤怒。”

“因为我知道那样没意义，”Sana安抚道，“他现在处于一种抗拒的心理，想借由羞辱你，来羞辱他自己，从而让他自己不要掉进AO的漩涡中。”

“那我是不是该让他好好认清自己？”

“不能，Even，你必须远离他，”Sana立刻说，语气严肃，“在他真的接受他自己之前，他会一直攻击和伤害你，偏执的对O做出错误的定义然后影响你，你必须把他当作危险人物来看待。”

危险人物？恐怕是，现在全校的家伙都那么认为了。

“Lea”是学校里第一个打破了绅士风度的A。在此之前，A只能对A动手，而且都避开了异性的面。

可“Lea”打了一个Beta，用一种非常冷酷的方式。他将人暴力的扔成重伤，又用信息素捕捉了对方，控制对方的内脏血管不至于真的衰竭。他诠释了什么叫“主宰生死”。

尽管这些细节并没有公开，大多数人只是根据他展现出的蛮力而畏惧他，可他也已经够可怕了。要不是校方宣扬了他的正当性——保护三个当众受到欺凌的O、不得不出手，也给予他过度惊扰其他同学的惩罚，他可能都不能回归校园了。

“我还是很生气，他把O贬得一文不值，可我们还要维护他。”Even忿忿道。

“别去想他，Even，把他完全抛出你的大脑，连生气都不要浪费在他身上，”Sana给了他一个稍安勿躁的眼神，“这个世上有大把A，而他只是个小婊子，你越关注他，他反而越来劲！”

操！Even皱眉，他为这样的事实感到恶心。

 

hugh：我觉得Sana说得对，我们都要远离那样的家伙，他不是好A

even：就这么放过他？

hugh：不是放过他，是让他一边呆着去

even：那还是放过了他

hugh：不要这么想嘛，复仇是一道等凉了再吃的菜

even：噢，这话从哪看来的话

hugh：B乎

even：……

Even试着参考他们的建议，“忽略那个小婊子”。他放任自己留在公寓，留在安全的圈子里。他刷剧，做料理，跑步，听音乐，和朋友聊天……尽管半夜三更他依然会在床上辗转，眼前重现那一天的场景，耳边回荡那时对方说的话。

「O确实在生理上令人厌恶」

「O活得像个妓女，废物，寄生虫。他们敢说自己不是大脑长在裤裆里的蠢货吗？」

「我的生活里完全不想有O」

操！他仿佛被利器刺穿了胸口，扼住了呼吸。他不得不像个病人那样坐起来喘气才能好过一点。

B乎搜索：O 生理

『根据您所在的地区和法律规定，该搜索结果已被屏蔽』

B乎搜索：稚人 O

『感觉自己是O怎么办？』

本人稚人男，初一，上周刚刚有了初体验。我跟一个初二的女生做的，她比我成熟，她选的尺寸也很照顾我。我觉得她很好，跟她做爱非常棒，高潮了很多次，但最后我尿尿了。我是不是怕操体质？

『如何断定一个人是不是O？』

我的稚人朋友是男性，他从小就很A，我们上初中了，我想推他，可是他一直拒绝，也拒绝别的女生推，他是O吗？

『求问，O为什么要打抑制剂？』

本人稚人女，小学四年级第一次知道ABO，就对O有莫名的好感！  
O好厉害啊，其他人都不孕不育哎（beta不孕不育，A不孕）  
而且O也没有像A、B一样生个娃就疼得要死，还产后抑郁症，O这种天赋干嘛要打针抑制？

Even点开第三个链接，弹出了高赞回答：

『因为O把孩子生下来也是AB养AB抱AB去抑郁啊……O担任生育者那些年干的事就是催发情、催生育，真•用生命催着A、B必须跟他们生孩子……』

评论：

匿名：不打针，你发情期一个没赶到，是让他跟别人睡还是全身衰竭死掉？

答主回复匿名：你发情期怎么能不赶到？你这个渣A！（狗头

哈哈哈哈答主和路人犀利

我A今天又被骂渣了 心疼

 

『显示剩余482条评论』

 

我看见A被拉瓜给O就生气 都9012年了 政策能不能保护一下A

在A这棵大树完全倒下之前 O协是不会放弃对A的捆绑的

A联干脆改名妻联算了

不是，A都没说O怎么样，你们在这酸什么？

A能说什么？不过A把自己的性取向都从AO转Aall了，哈哈，除了A谁还能办到

胡说八道！性取向是天生的，A只是把对O的过度反应削弱了！AO不会变成Aall！

AO会变成Aall的，因为那是A

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

 

小学的时候Even就受教育，不是ABO的时候别管ABO的事，男孩儿和女孩儿处好了，将来ABO也能处好，男孩儿、女孩儿处不好，将来ABO也处不好。

尽管稚人区有墙，可关于ABO的一些信息还是会流到稚人区，让稚人们接收到，有些人为了自己的目的，贬低和排斥ABO，夸大性别矛盾，搞得像ABO区的人们活得水深火热似的，所以他们要做的就是别信，等分化那天就自然明了了。

可是不管什么时候，不管什么人，对O的说法都是一致的，人们无论支持O还是反对O，O的形象都是孱弱、违背主流的。

 

hugh：Sana说你气色不好，问我是不是天天半夜拉你打游戏。你怎么了？

even：我去了B乎，搜了O

hugh：天，你不会当真了吧？B乎又叫“编乎”，我只在要装逼的时候才过去看看

even：但是不可否认，他们说的O确实令人讨厌

他怎么会忘了呢？在认识Sonja之前，他和Mikael有多不认同O。

hugh：我们又不吃他们家的大米！只要今后的A理解就行了

even：噢，又是A

hugh：噢，伙计，那些人的目的就是要让我们主动远离A，腾出位置来让他们钻。你想想，我们喜欢一个人的理由往往是什么？他年轻，他漂亮，他有钱，他家世好，他学习强，他做爱超级棒，他性格很酷，他给人安全感，他顾家，他比自己强，等等等等，而A，他们满足的岂止是一两条？整个世界都想和A谈恋爱，可偏偏A联把机会都优先给了O，O当然会被千般挑刺儿了！

even：可是A是主动选择的O吗？

hugh：标记权在他们手里，如果他们不愿意，谁又能强迫得了他们？

even：我不知道

我不知道他们是不是都被洗脑了，因为抑制不了本能的O真的不能没有A。  
我不知道他们是不是都被教育必须接受O这样的“弱者”，因为A要讲人权，讲AO平等，讲“A本匹夫，为纲则尊”。

hugh：行啦，别胡思乱想的了，Liv回你消息没？

even：没，Sana说他在休养

hugh：Emma也那么说，希望他到时能跟我们一起返校

even：嗯

hugh：要来推塔※吗？

even：不了，我补个觉

hugh：好

然而Even还是毫无睡意。他爬起来大扫除，想用劳累来催眠自己。他把房间擦洗了一遍，被套床单全换下了拿去洗，接着开始打扫客厅，然后是厨房。

Sana听见动静从房间走了出来。

“Even，你这是干嘛？”她皱起眉。

“别担心，自从我揍了A，我的体质增强了不少。”Even冲她笑笑。

“那是错觉，你碰了天威，所以才会产生这种错觉。”

what？

“你不是说我的身体没什么问题吗？”

“是不需要吃药打针，但不代表就能乱来。”Sana没好气的看他一眼，“比如说，O像这样把油烟机拆下来洗的结果就是要么感冒，要么肌肉拉伤。”

“我还不算O，所以你说的那种情况不会发生的。”Even挑挑眉。

“你要谈谈吗？”Sana也挑挑眉。

“我不确定谈话是否有用。”

“也许有用呢？”Sana靠到一旁耐心的等他开口。他接着朝油烟机喷洒洗涤剂，过了会儿才说：

“好吧，我在想O为什么这么令人讨厌。”

“你为什么觉得O令人讨厌？”

“因为这是事实。”

“要这么说的话，A也令人讨厌，因为他们改变了世界的规则，强迫大家都要向A看齐。”

他觉得Sana有点强词夺理了，朝她皱了皱眉：

“难道不是A替我们延续了人类的尊严？”

“是的，这是事实，所以A又被称为‘人类脊梁’。”Sana说，“但是其他人也从此开始为自己‘不是A’而低落。”

“人们从此发现，跟A相比，O就是‘弱’，Beta就是‘平平’，所以社会开始长期默认由A带生育型生育，由A带工作型生产劳动，由A带战斗型战斗，A的表现无可挑剔，他们是天才，又拥有先进的思想和惊人的意志，他们把抗本能变成现实，把男女平等变成现实。”

“时至今日O和Beta都在受着A方面的优待，只不过一个是婚配上的，一个是生产劳动上的，后者常常因为Beta的人多势众而被忽略。那些今天能够指责O怎么怎么样的家伙，是忘了Beta是怎么在没有A竞争的环境里崛起的，而说AO是强制性的，那AB又好得到哪儿去？所谓的自由恋爱都是建立在A的权势、美貌、才华和信息素稳定性上的，真的能和A做到AA那样的异性屈指可数。”

“……”Even非常惊讶。

“我不会说O没有依赖A，但是要靠A续命的家伙绝对不是只有O，单单指责O不公平，”Sana耸耸肩，强调的说道，“O和Beta一样，只不过不是A而已。”

 

hugh：Even，你醒了没？

even：没有

hugh：靠，那说话的是谁？

even：某个O

hugh：呕oooo 看来你心结解开了？

even：是的，所以我现在真要去补觉了

hugh：那谁陪我抢皮肤※！

even：几点？

hugh：再过17分钟！准点开抢！

even：你真该庆幸我没删了app

 

tbc

※推塔游戏，类似王者荣耀、英雄联盟。  
※推塔游戏里英雄的皮肤


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

 

Even顺利帮Hugh抢到了免费限定皮肤，还用他攒的金币和钻石抽到了3套殿堂级皮肤，Hugh打电话来狂呼他是“神之手”。

Even心满意足的去休息了，醒来时已经是晚上九点多。他到浴室洗漱，弄好了到厨房捣鼓吃的。

一切就如Sana说的，他感冒了，不过他并不感到沮丧。他的体格本来就超出O的标准值太多，更容易被入侵也无可避免。不是肌肉拉伤就好了。等到正式觉醒后，医院会对他进行更多强化的。

他弄着沙拉，回想自己刚才做的梦，他梦见了小狐狸，她推开他的门，偷偷的爬到了他的怀里。她还是那天的妆，可爱又酷，浑身散发着惹人怜爱的气息。他们抱在一起吻了又吻，然后他对她说了自己是O。

“是吗，你是O？”

“没错。”

“那我只好是A了，”她说，坏心眼的叹了口气，“如果只是Beta恐怕满足不了你了。”

“Fuck？那你现在就努力看看吧，嗯？好好知道我到底有多饥渴！”他故意生气的把她扑倒了，高大的身子完全覆盖住了她。

“Snow White，你得冷静！”小狐狸大笑。

“没用的Cinderella，说什么都晚了！”

“好吧，我会陪你一起O！”

“得了吧，女孩儿才不会是O。”

小狐狸却露出一个狡黠的眼神：“也许我不是女孩儿呢？”

“什么？”

“也许我就是因为我是O，所以才故意假扮成女孩儿呢？”小狐狸嬉笑着，好整以暇的舒展了她的身体，非常爷们儿的把一只手枕到了自己的脑后，另一只手放到他的腰上。

“靠，这就是你之前不让我碰你的理由？”他瞪大眼睛，感到这一切太不可思议。

这是梦吗？还是现实？

“没错。”小狐狸懒洋洋的说。

“可我喜欢女孩儿。”他说，然而小狐狸一点都没被打击道，双眼自信的看着他。

“可你喜欢我。”

“你又知道了？”他不自觉的微笑。

“我什么都知道。”小狐狸挑挑眉，表情透着小小的得意，“我知道你爱我爱得要死，总认为我在暗中看着你。你妒忌我有Terej，所以你也在派对上勾搭其他人。你快乐的喜欢着我，也难过我没有留在你身边。你想对我发怒，但是只要想起我你又非常怜惜，最终你只能一直说我的好话，然后你身边的所有人都知道你非常非常迷恋我。”

小狐狸微笑着，将她的手从他的腰上挪到他的颈后，甜美的摩挲那里的皮肤。

“所幸，你现在不是一个人了。”她说。

 

“嘿，Even？”Sana发现在厨房里傻笑的他。

“嗨，Sana！”他又露出一个更大的笑容。

Sana露出一个怀疑的表情，“你还好吗？”

“当然。”

“好吧，我想说你别太兴奋，你是不是感冒了？”

“一点点。”

“所以你现在要去休息，防止感冒进一步发展为更多病症。”

“可是我有点饿了。”

“我已经交待医院食堂弄吃的了，再过一会儿就会有人送来。”

“我自己弄可能更快？”

“我敢肯定你的肌肉还是拉伤了，所以现在暂时别再碰这些锅锅铲铲。你总不想到时连手机都玩不了吧？”

“天，会这么严重？”

“毕竟你揍过一个A。”

Sana接手了沙拉制作，Even被赶到一边看着她弄。这个Uta可以很好的打针派药，使用枪支和搏击术，但不擅长料理。只有胡萝卜削得还不赖。

hugh：噢，兄弟，新皮肤太爽了，你什么时候来和我一起装逼！

Hugh发了一条消息过来。

even：现在:p

Even很快进了游戏。这款电脑和手机多平台发行的推塔游戏，是Even去年在医院住院时接触的。那会儿Mikael他们已经走了，他感到了前所未有的孤独。过去他这样的时刻可以玩乐器和视频，可那会儿他只有一支摄像头摔坏的手机。

他先是玩了款护士们都在玩的纸片人游戏，手气非常好，经常出高级卡片。于是他开始帮很多护士抽他们想要的卡片，身边天天都很热闹。他不用困于思念了。而在这个世界尝到甜头以后，他又去下载了那款推塔游戏，收集那些英雄、符文和皮肤。

“天呐，你这号花了多少钱？”游戏里有人问。

“没多少，我基本都是肝的。”他说。

“肝的？你没骗人？”

“没有。”

“那你花了多少时间？肝的爆率非常低！”

“如果真肝得很费劲儿，我就直接卸载了。”

“靠，那你的运气真是太好了！”对方羡慕嫉妒道。

没错，他的运气简直好到爆炸。他试着买了张彩票，没中，但他回到游戏里，抽游戏中设置的那些奖项，只要小小的投入就会有很大的收获。他因此换了手机，有了新电脑，还攒了一笔小钱。至今他仍然可以抽中那些无猫腻的大奖或特奖。

不过这个世界给他的惊喜还不只如此。他有天赋，非常有，至少他在每个位置上都有很Carry的英雄，而且还不只一两个。他不知道这些他喜欢的英雄怎么就成了他的手脚，无论在顺风局还是逆风局，都跟他配合默契，稳定的发挥出惊人的战斗力。什么？这个版本中它们被削了？无所谓，操纵它们的可是最强王者！

“但是你的网名真够辣眼的。”Hugh在耳机那端吐槽。

“哪里辣眼？”他乐。

“大号白雪公主叉叉叉，小号白雪鸡鸡公主。我太替白雪公主难过了。”

“去你的，那不是鸡鸡！”他大笑。

“那就是鸡鸡符号。”

“那是我们男孩儿的符号。”

“可大多数男孩儿的鸡巴都没有A女大。如果不动个手术的话。”Hugh喷喷鼻子。

“A男比A女大就行。”

“可惜A男对A女也是受得多。”

“什么？他们不是互相攻？”

Hugh的爆料让他大大吃惊。

“才不，AA一般都是A女攻，A男想攻就找异性！”

“你从哪儿听来的，为什么你会知道这么多？”

“Emma喜欢AA本子，她说AA超级有趣，发情超级辣。”

“靠，但AA本子和AA恋是两回事不是吗？”

“所以要是真有两个帅A，那Emma还是先塞给我们。”

“……”

 

tbc


End file.
